little miss sunshine
by theparisian
Summary: AU. As her hope flickers, Kagome- the usually selfless and rational Kagome- wishes to become popular. But her empty words taken seriously with Hell, specifically by the Devil's advocate's assistant. May the underworld have mercy on thee.
1. Prologue

Title: little miss sunshine  
>Rating: PG-13, T (WARNING: Rating maymay not go up. You have been warned!)  
>Summary: As her hope flickers, Kagome- the usually selfless and rational Kagome- wishes to become popular. But her empty words taken seriously with Hell, specifically by the Devil's advocate's assistant. May Hades have mercy on thee.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or am affiliated with any parties that do.

First person. Woot. I used to always write in first person. Now time to get back into that suddenly unfamiliar tune. First continuous story also. Pray that I actually continue and NOT GET BORED OF IT. It's sort of crack. Sort of. Kind of. Meh.

Oh and guys, THIS IS A FUN STORY. Not serious, so don't take Kagome or anyone else's views seriously. Laugh a little. For realz, yo. Just enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE<br>PART I **

**Prologue**

The way I see it, high school is almost like Rome.

I know, I know. Rome wasn't built it a day. In fact, Haruyuka Day School was built in exactly one year, six months and fourteen days.

(Why would I know this? Perhaps because of my extended times at the Haruyuka library, but besides that point-)

It's basically like those gladiator games, really. The scared/imprisoned/hopeless gladiators (ahem, moi) are thrown into the coliseum filled with jeering and wild fanatics with awkward and useless armour as the emperor (or more likely empress) and their committee unleashes a band of lions on these gladiators.

Most of the time they die.

In high school, you socially die.

Which is- if I may say- much, much worse.

This realization came to as I was getting up from my biology class, gathering my books and lingering at the back of the crowd, only for a gaggle of track team boys to slam the door in my face (voluntary or not, I would not know.)

Ouch.

Even the teacher left.

I stared at the door, only my eyes and up showing from the window. I felt the immense discomfiture and semi-angriness bubble up for about half a minute, letting my manicured nails dig into the spine of my binder before wrenching the door up, attempting to hold myself high as I began to stroll back into my lockers, praying to not see those track team boys, no matter how good they looked in track shorts (honestly, mmmph.).

Obviously, somebody would be eating lunch in the library today.

Oh, like every other damn day. But it's cool. Chou-sama is a nice old lady, really.

Augh, goddamnit.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: little miss sunshine  
>Rating: PG-13, T (WARNING: Rating maymay not go up. You have been warned!)  
>Summary: As her hope flickers, Kagome- the usually selfless and rational Kagome- wishes to become popular. But her empty words taken seriously with Hell, specifically by the Devil's advocate's assistant. May Hades have mercy on thee.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or am affiliated with any parties that do.

**A/N**: I am hungry for some ice cream cake. Any offers?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Into the Inferno<strong>

You know what's tremendously awkward, no matter which way you put it?

Passing by, not one, but three- _three! – _of your ex-friends as they make their way to a giant mansion with silhouettes of partygoers flickering to and fro from the inside.

Eri gave me a pointed look, giving the slightest tap on Yuka's flats, as Ayumi bared her teeth at me, giving

Of course, this had to happen while I was biking on my way home picking up Sota's school project materials. Jeez, I will shank this kid, no doubt.

I sped up, pedalling as if a giant cannibal cake was chasing me (and not even chocolate cake, _carrot cake!) _before the shrine finally materialized. I dropped my bike, pulled the plastic bag of glue and Bristol board from the basket of my bike and ran inside.

"Sis! Hurry, I need that glue!" Sota cried, waving a pair of scissors from the kitchen alcove. I swiftly pointed to plastic bag sagged in the corner before running up the stairs, ignoring the aroma of food wafting around the house and slamming the door closed.

The thing is, as much as my life is typical- save for the living in a shrine and your father dying, but we all need oddities and tragedies, no?- the most horrendously formulaic and goddamn annoying thing that is (or was) in my life was those three girls. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka. Jesus freakin' Christ, they are the triple threat- gossipy, snarky and vain, vain, vain.

And as much as they were the closest to me being associated to the high-ups of the Roman Empire (aka Haruyuka Day School), they were probably only in the middle because _as if _I'd ever be acknowledge by _them._

But you know what they say about popularity not meaning _anything? _Sure, it's petty and stupid and horribly similar to monarchy, but you see, it makes things a helluva lot easier. And you're happier. You can sail awkward and demeaning social events and maybe even break some laws (Because Little Miss Higurashi would break some laws- _bullshit.). _The thing is, you just have to not let all those glares and adoration and smiles and cheap beer get to your head- especially the cheap beer, so I've heard.

And also, it's about being seen. I am tired, so very, _very _tired of seeing and not being seen. I am generally smart. I think I'm average. But society, unfortunately, isn't very keen on _sorta _smart and _sorta _pretty. They want _in your face _smart and _in your face _pretty.

I lifted myself off my bed, which would hopelessly comfortable in the midst of my musing and questioning of society and my sudden need to be seen.

But no, I think ever since the Triple Threat girls ditched my loser bum, I've been like this. The hope and anger and necessity just billowing at the pit of my soul and growing with every ignored phrase and unreturned acknowledgement.

I stared at my reflection.

"My hair is lush. Ayumi always said that," I murmured, flicking away a stubborn wavelet and tucking it in. "My eyes are pretty good. My skin is so-so. My body…er, it could use some work, but I'm not a stick, nor a stone."

And then I stood there, examining myself, the door closed shut because I'm sure if Mama would see this, she'd sit me down for a lecture. I won't go to extremes. I'm just…observing. Like always.

Haruyuka had uniforms, skirts so short that the sizes for clothing should be Large, Medium, Small, Extra Small and Haruyuka Skirt. Anyway, I didn't have to worry about clothing. I was never the extensive dresser, really, because all I was wearing now was a henley shirt and a denim skirt, because the weather permitted. Of course, the higher-ups have impeccable taste, but what can I do if I can't be bothered in extending my closet?

I sighed. It seemed oh-so very simple. Yet harrowing and hopeless for peasant Kagome. Somehow, in some Freud-like station at the back of my brain, I found the words slipping out of my lips.

"God, to be seen, and heard and adored." My voice crescendo'd. "I would give anything, really. Anything."

And with those words out, my mind tired, I curled up on my bed and began doing my homework, hearing the far-off sound of teenagers just having a merry freakin' time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Who wants to point out the corny lines in this story?<br>If you like it, then you should review it! **


End file.
